1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable water line heating device and more particularly pertains to a new pipe heating device for conveniently thawing out pipelines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable water line heating device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a portable water line heating device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,394; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,407; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,601; U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,186; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,583; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,376.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pipe heating device. The inventive device includes a scissor-like member including a first elongate member having a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion, and also including a second elongate member having a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion which is hingedly attached to the intermediate portion of the first elongate member; and also includes a first semi-cylindrical member having ends, side edges and being securely attached to the first end of the first elongate member; and further includes a second semi-cylindrical member having ends, side edges and being securely attached to the first end of the second elongate member with each of the side edges of the second semi-cylindrical member being in contactable relationship with a respective one of the side edges of the first semi-cylindrical member; and also includes a heating means for heating the first and second semi-cylindrical members.
In these respects, the pipe heating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently thawing out pipelines.